


C'mon Let Me Ride

by bulecelup



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Slavery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tenang, Hamster. Ayo kita pulang sekarang. Aku ingin mengendaraimu sekali lagi sebelum memulangkan dirimu, besok kamu sudah harus tampil normal untuk Jezza.” James tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, dia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard Hammond/James May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon Let Me Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetcat09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/gifts).



> ....EH INI TOP GEAR DISCLAIMER PERGI KEMANA!? BBC? ENGLAND? INGGRIS? ARTHUR KIRKLAND!? GUE GAK TAUUUU. ini buat Velvetcat09 / Cing_kucing.

 

 

“ _Thanks_ , acara yang bagus hari ini.”

 

James May tersenyum kepada seluruh _crew_ yang bertugas hari itu. seperti biasanya, pria berumur 50 tahun itu bersikap ramah dan manis kepada semua orang. Terlebih lagi kepada _crew_ Top Gear yang sudah rela menghabiskan setengah masa hidup mereka syuting acara acak-kadut tapi menghibur ini.

 

Jeremy yang ikut berjalan dengannya menuju garasi studio menyikut sisi tubuh si ‘Captain Slow’, “Lain kali ingatkan aku untuk tidak membawamu pergi ke kota London dan membiarkanmu memimpin jalan kita. _Bullocks_ , nenek tua yang punya penyakit jantung saja mungkin bisa mengendarai mobil lebih cepat dari kamu.”

 

James sedikit tertawa mendengar hinaan Jeremy. Baginya, hinaan yang keluar dari mulut salah satu presenter yang menemaninya dalam Top Gear tersebut hanyalah sebuah hasil produk manis dari kepribadian Jeremy yang merupakan anak umur 6 tahun terperangkap dalam wujud seorang pria tua berumur 53 tahun.

 

Mereka berdua ketawa berbarengan membicarakan kelakuan ababil apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan untuk episode minggu ini. heboh membicarakan betapa lemot-nya James yang membawa Jeremy dan para _crew_ berjalan bagai rombongan siput di jalanan London yang ramai, dan membandingkan perbedaan waktu mereka dalam _drag race_ yang sering mereka lakukan untuk senang-senang (daaaaan untuk mengukur kemampuan mobil yang sedang mereka telaah juga. jadi, _nope_ , mereka memang memiliki pekerjaan sungguhan. Bukan main-main).

 

“Ah, sayang sekali Hamster tidak ada hari ini,” keluh Jeremy sambil merangkul pundak James, “Sudah 3 hari dia tidak datang, katanya harus check-up kesehatan lah, ini lah, itu lah, bleh!” dia membuat ekspresi jijik pada akhir kalimat.

 

James yang mengerti kekesalan kawannya ikut menimpali, “Aku tahu. Tidak ada Hammond rasanya berbeda sekali...” entah kenapa dia jadi terlihat agak murung.

 

Jeremy yang engeh sama kemurungan James langsung siaga. Temannya yang super lelet ini sangat dekat dengan Hammond si ‘Hamster’. Mereka sering membawakan beberapa segmen secara berbarengan dan jangan pernah lupakan kalau tiap kali Top Gear pergi _traveling,_ kedua manusia ini akan selalu terjebak berdua. Mereka bagai roti dan mentega, Teh dan Biskuit, Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson, dan apalah! Pokoknya mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan!

 

“Ahhh jangan sedih begitu, James. Kurasa besok dia akan memberikan kabar dan kita bisa muncul bertiga lagi.” ucap Jeremy, merangkul James lebih dekat, memberinya sedikit tepukan di pundak.

 

“Kurasa begitu, Jezza.” James tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebar yang merekah di bibirnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengkhawatirkan si Hamester, Richard Hammond. _Boy_ , meskipun lelaki itu memiliki tubuh mungil seperti gadis sekolahan, mulut sama peringainya laksana remaja yang kebanyakan minum red bull dan mencium _marijuana_.

 

Setelah berapa lama berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai di garasi studio. Di mana kendaraan mereka sudah menunggu untuk dibawa pulang oleh sang pemilik. Jeremy hari itu membawa Mercedes-Benz seri 600 Grosser miliknya. Si badung besar, dia hampir memakan setengah dari tempat parkir yang tersedia. Meski tahu itu mobil makan tempat dan susah ngerawatnya (mobil tua sering mogok sendiri tengah jalan alias ngambek), Jeremy cinta banget sama mobil itu karena dia merasa seperti orang terkenal pas mengendarainya. Secara, itu mobil artis dan mobil khusus bagi para petinggi Dunia...sedangkan Jeremy adalah pemimpin bagi... dunia di dalam kepalanya sendiri.

 

Kalau James, dia membawa keluar Rolls Royce Phantom miliknya. James memang penggemar mobil besar, dia memiliki motto ‘ _bigger is better’_. _Which is_ merupakan motto yang _agak_ salah mengingat kalau tempat tinggalnya merupakan sebuah Negara mini yang punya jalanan sama mini-nya pula...

 

Jeremy mendatangi mobilnya seperti mendatangi isteri tercintanya, dia membuka kuncinya dan langsung melompat masuk kedalam. Dia mengadahkan setengah badannya keluar dari jendela untuk memberikan sapaan terakhir kepada James yang baru mau menyentuh ganggang pintu mobilnya.

 

“Kalau si Hamster sampai besok tidak ada kabar, gimana kalau kita mengunjunginya? Diam-diam saja, supaya bisa melumeri mesin mobilnya dengan keju atau madu.” Tukas si Jezza dengan seringai jahil.

 

James tertawa, “Boleh juga, tuh! Lihat besok ya, Jezz!”

 

Jeremy lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menunggunya untuk panas sebentar. Sebelum dia melenggang pergi, tak lupa dia memberikan lambaian tangan kepada James. James membalasnya dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan juga, melihat mobil punya Jeremy pergi berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian di garasi.

 

Suasana menjadi sepi buat sesaat. Aura disekitar mendadak terasa berubah sekali, tapi itu bukan karena udara dingin atau tidak adanya orang lain disekitar; melainkan senyuman yang James tampilkan diwajahnya berubah menjadi sinis.

 

Dia membuka pintu Rolls Royce kesayangannya dan duduk di kursi kulit berwarna putih gading yang dia pesan secara khusus. ‘Captain Slow’ terdiam untuk sesaat, sebelum dia menengok kebelakang kursinya. Melirik ke kursi belakang...

 

“Hallo, Hamster. Sudah menunggu lama, kah?”

 

Dia menyapa Hammond, yang ada di kursi belakang rolls royce-nya dari tadi.

 

Hammond tidur terlentang di kursi belakang, tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian apapun kecuali tali kekang berbahan kulit yang mengikat seluruh persendian tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya di ikat kuat dibelakang tubuhnya, kedua pergelangan kakinya di apit dan disatukan menggunakan semacam borgol kaki. Untuk menambah hiasan, Hammond mengenakan sejenis _gag ball_ yang melingkari mulut hingga kepala bagian belakangnya.

 

Matanya terbalak saat melihat James sedang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan penuh sayang. Nafasnya memburu saat James menurunkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah si Hamster yang agak basah karena keringat, dan bercak sperma kering masih menghiasi wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya.

 

Hammond tidak menolak sentuhan James, dia justeru mendesakan kepalanya ketika kulitnya bertemu dengan tangan dingin James. Dia bahkan mengeluarkan suara rintihan menyedihkan seperti binatang kecil yang meminta belas kasihan. James mendecakan bibirnya, perlahan menarik tangannya lepas dari Hammond. Dia mendapatkan suara lengkingan tanda protes dari si Hamster.

 

“Tenang, Hamster. Ayo kita pulang sekarang. Aku ingin mengendaraimu sekali lagi sebelum memulangkan dirimu, besok kamu sudah harus tampil normal untuk Jezza.” James tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, dia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

 

Hammond masih merintih dibelakang sana, dia menggeliat-geliat, berusaha menggesekan badannya kesegala arah karena tidak tahan ingin disentuh lebih lanjut oleh James. Dua hari penuh menjadi pelampiasan seks oleh James membuatnya agak sedikit rusak di dalam, dia menginginkan James untuk lanjut mengekang kedua kaki dan tangannya, menjamahi semua lekukan tubuhnya dan membuatnya frustasi secara seksual.

 

Oh, jangan salah, James sangat pandai membuat Hammond frustasi. Dia memasangkan _cock-ring_ dan menahan kedua tangan Hammond dengan erat untuk mencegahnya menyentuh dirinya sendiri buat melepaskan gairah yang terasa seperti magma panas di bawah perut. James tidak terlihat manis semanis penampilan dan kepribadiannya itu, ternyata.

 

Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, James memasang sebuah lagu rock lama di _media player dashboard_ mobilnya. Dia ikut melantunkan nada gitar yang langsung terdengar dari speaker rolls-royce besarnya.

 

Pokoknya hari ini dia akan ‘menghabisi’ Hammond hingga pria kecil itu kehilangan akal sehatnya; yang ada di otaknya hanya akan ada seks, seks, dan lebih banyak seks. James akan membuatnya merintih dalam kenikmatan, membuatnya menangis dengan senyuman di bibirnya, dan yang pasti dia akan memporak-porandakan isi tubuh luar-dalam Hammond bagaikan boneka mainan.

 

Oh, perjalanan pulang ke rumah tidak pernah terasa selama ini sebelumnya...

 

 

(END)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ....entah gue yang masih keracunan makanan, atau kebanyakan dengerin "C'mon let me ride"-nya Skylar Grey dan Eminem.
> 
> SUMPRIT YE. gue baru beberapa hari masuk ke lobang neraka baru bernama 'Top Gear' karena gue gak sengaja nonton ini gegara ada bintang Doctor Who jadi tamu AND THIS SHOW IS A FUCKING PURE GOLD HOLY SHIT. daaaaaaan gue mau minta maap sangat atas fanfiksi ini, entah kenapa rasanya gw pengen sujud minta maap di kaki Richard Hammond beserta isteri dan anak-anaknya omg (dan entah kenapa gw lebih takut sama Richard Hammond daripada Martin Freeman).
> 
> bapak gue juga doyan nonton Top Gear, secara dia cinta mati sama mobil eropa---- (now I know why I'm very interested in European build cars) makanya dia agak kaget pas gue nanya, "Top Gear ada di BBC Knowledge or Discovery Turbo?" yaaaa begitulah. 
> 
> ini probably satu-satunya fandom yang gak gue sangka bakalan narik gue buat masuk kedalamnya. sumpah.


End file.
